Phantom
by Goldenclawxxx13
Summary: A girl is in need of help... Will the Host club help her? Will the phantom ever leave? TakashixOC


I don't own Ouran or Phantom... I wish I did Phantom... I only own my OC Christine. Hope you like...

* * *

The music started... The girls went quiet. Whispering came to the girl's ears. The last girl in the group was new and wanted to see what this... Host club was about... She started trembling and shook her head. Her name?... Christine Daae Changy Kajin. Half French and half Japanese...

She looked up and saw seven boys dressed up in the late eighteen hundred's style clothing, from Phantom of the Opera. One of the darker head boys was dressed as Phantom.. The main blond was dressed as Raoul, the twins looked like stagehands, with the boy with brown hair. The next blonde was dressed as Andre` and the tall dark head boy was dressed as Peirre.

She went to the curls of her hair and started playing with a strand. Her hair was brown and went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes a deep brown. Complexion, pale. Heart shaped face, button nose, rose colored lips, and stood at five seven.

She blinked as the main blond came forward and took her hand, "Such a young, beautiful princess shouldn't be there standing alone.."

She quickly took her hand away, as he kissed it. "For I one think, your Christine's are getting lonely, dear Raoul..." I said my eyes narrowed.

"You know the Phantom of the Opera?" He asked me.

"I should very know well of this tell... Considering the real Christine Is my great great great grandmother..." I said, reverting to French, by accident. He looked up at me with shocked eyes. I sighed, "I better go... I didn't come here to be stared at. I should say this... The costumes look very good on all of you." And with that, I turned around.

"Wait!"

I turned around. The blond held out a rose. A red rose, with a black ribbon tied on the stem. I blinked and took it and turned back around and my hand shook as I felt the ribbon. I did a slight cursty and then quickly left.

~POV C~

"What was all that about boss?" One of the twins asked.

"A true Christine was graced upon us..." Was all the blond said, before going to his task.

The group stared at each other, shrugged and went to their task at hand.

Christine ran down the halls, rose in hand, thorns peircing the skin, leaving blood drops on the way out. "They can't learn of the curse... He'll kill them..."

She began to hum to herself and then began to sing as she slowled down to a walk and found herself in the gardens.

~~In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came

That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name

And do I dream again, for now I find...

The phantom of the opera is there...

Inside my mind...~~

She looked up to the school to squeak at the dark headed boy who was dressed as the phantom and quickly ran out of the gardens and went home. Once home, she threw herself onto her bed and began to pray.

~~~The next day.~~~

Christine walked head down, in a white shirt, black skirt, blue jacket, black stockings, and black shoes. Her hair down, a rose placed, the stem near the ear. The school was empty. She decided to stay, to get away from her mentor at home.

She took out a photo of her father.

~~You were once my one companion...

You were all that mattered...

You were once a friend and father...

Then my world was shattered...

Wishing you were somehow...

Here again...

Wishing you were somehow near,

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed...

Somehow you would be here..

Wishing I could hear your voice again...

Knowing that I never would...

Dreaming of you... Won't help me to do..

All that you dreamed I could...

Passing bells and sculpted angels...

Cold and monumentals...

Seem for you the wrong companions..

You were warm and gentle...~~ She looked out the window...

~~Too many years, fighting back tears...

Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again...

Knowing that we must say goodbye..

Trying to forgive...

Teach me to live..

Give me the strength to try...

No more memories.

No more silent tears.

No more gazing across the wasted years...

Help me say... Goodbye...

Help me say...

Goodbye...~~

She sighed and looked down to gasp at the next voice.

~~Wandering child...

So lost...

So helpless...

Yearning for guidence...~~

She looked up to see a dark head person. But she watched him fade and saw the blond come forward. She watched him come near her with open arms. She started crying and went to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're stuck with that evil man... I'll help you... All the host club will," The blond said. Christine shook her head. "You can't help me... I have to do it on my own..." She whispered, mostly to herself...

She turned away and looked back at the window... "But..."

~~You can't go there...

He'll kill you

His eyes will find you there...

Those eyes that burn...

If he has to kill a thousand men...

The phantom of the opera will kill and he'll kill again...

My god...

Who is this man?

Who hunts to kill?

I can't escape from him...

I never will...~~

She fell to her knees and let tears come.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh... I'll try my best to help you, Christine. I never go back on my word... And neither does Takashi... The one who sung... " The blond said. Christine looked up to Tamaki. Tamaki gave a sincere smile to her and handed her a tissue. She took it and wiped her face.

"The others must never know... He'll find out... Then he'll kill you all. I can't let that happen... Promise me... You won't tell..." Christine said and held out her pinkie. Tamaki took her pinkie with his own and promised. She nodded and said goodbye and quickly went home.

~Weeks passed by.~~

Christine stayed behind and confessed to Takashi about her feelings towards him, as he stayed with her and protected her and talked to her.

Takashi stayed quiet and sighed and he watched Christine run off, crying. Christine thought it was stupid and shouldn't have told him the truth, and had a gut feeling, something wasn't right...

That night, Christine ran from her home and towards the school. She wore a victorian wedding dress and veil. Her feet bare. Tears ran down her face. She tripped and fell and quickly got up and looked behind her and sighed, but continued on running.

She went through a park and saw Tamaki getting out of a limo, walking towards a mansion.

"TAMAKI!" She yelled, hoping to gain his attention. It worked. He turned around and saw Christine running towards him. She looked behind her and the tears that were being held back fell, in fear. Tamaki ran out and towards her.

Her reached her hand out and let Tamaki take hold of it as he stopped and took hold of her hand and began to run back towards his mansion. Once inside, "What happened, Christine?"

"He... He's gone mad! He put me in this dress and commanded me to marry him... I told him no and he destroyed the house. The violin my father gave to me... A priceless collection of only four in the world! Gone! He's gone so mad, he hung himself! I don't know what to do!" Christine cried.

"He's gone... Isn't he?" Tamaki asked slowly. Christine nodded, then froze.. And began to laugh, while crying. "He's gone... I'm.. I'm free..." She fell to her knees. Tamaki nodded and took out his phone.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Come to my house, pronto. With girl clothes." Phone snapped close and back opened.

"Kyouya, come to my house now and bring Haruhi. It's an emergancy." Phone snapped close and back open again.

"Mori sempai, come over to my house, and bring Honey sempai. It's an emergency." Phone snapped closed for last time. Tamaki helped Christine up and picked her up bridal style as she passed out while he helped her up.

He carried down the stairs and carried her into the main sitting room and laid her down on the couch, and brought out the first aid kit and bandaged up her hands, after seeing them scratched up.

He took notice of the dress. It was gorgeous... Elbow length sleeves connected to a white corset which connected a skirt that was meant for a wedding. Ruffles through the skirt and a bow in the back. Tamaki took off the veil carefully and noticed the ring on Christine's hand and took it off and placed both on the coffee table.

He then got up and stood out in the front hall. Ten minutes passed by... A knock came through and hard. Tamaki answered it. All the host club was there. "Good you're all here."

"Boss... What is the matter?" The twins asked.

Tamaki, instead of answering, went into the sitting room. The host club followed. "Why is she here?.." Tamaki looked up at the host club and sighed. "Sit down..." They all sat down.

"The story is very old... But truth be told... All of it is real..." Tamaki said while going to a book case. He looked around. "In the late eighteen hundred was The Opera Populaire... A very world known theatre. Well... There was a girl named Christine Daae, and she was orphaned at a young age and was taken into the Populaire.

"She learned to dance and became part of the ballet corps. What the rest of the crew didn't know was that a certain boy had his sights on Christine... He was the phantom of the opera, as he tortured people and destroyed things to get his way...

"From what I know his mother disowned him because he was disfigured and his father was never around. The dance director saved him from a evil circus and raised him beneath the opera house...

"Well... While Christine was learning to dance, she was taught to sing... By the phantom himself... She grew of age and met a man, who was a past friend. His name... Raoul. He heard about the lead quitting her job thanks to the phantom. Christine took the leads role and Raoul knew it was this friend, he missed.

"Christine and Raoul fell in love... But the phantom wouldn't have it..." He finally found what he was looking for and took out a book and several French newspapers, and passed them around.

"He took down the chandelier and destroyed the Opera house... He kidnapped Christine and Raoul saved her. He almost lost his life... But Christine then returned the favor and saved his life... The both left and no one knew what happened the phantom...

"It was rumored he was put under a curse... Well... This Christine here..." He looked at Christine laying on the couch. "The phantom found her and tried to use her to save himself from the curse... He forced the dress on her and commanded her to marry her... She, of course said no, and from what she told me, he went mad... He destroyed her whole house and even destroyed the only violin her father gave her... He then hung himself, tired of the curse...

"Christine came by and screamed my name and I, of course knew something was up... I brought her in and had her tell me what happened... She then, figured out she was free and passed out..." Tamaki said, looking down.

Christine laid there breathing evenly.

"So that's why you called us over, with clothes..." The twins said and one held out a bag. Tamaki then called a maid and had her take the bag and himself carry Christine to a guest room and had the maid dress her, while he went back to the main sitting room.

"But what does this have to do with the rest of us, Tama chan?" Honey asked.

"Medical, for Kyouya... Protection, for Mori and Honey sempai... Girl stuff, for Haruhi... She'll need all this.. She needs a new home, as well..." Tamaki said with a sigh and sat down and ran a hand through his hair, as his eyes landed on the ring on the table..

"We can ask our mom to take her in..." The twins said thoughfully. Tamaki nodded and relaxed. A scream came from the room Tamaki had put Christine in. Takashi then got up and ran to the room, to see Christine awake. She was crying.

"Shhh... He's gone, Christine..." Takashi said and went to the bed and held Christine. "I heard him... Singing in my head... I told you... I'll never escape from him..." She said while crying into his shirt. Haruhi walked in then, while the the host club stood at the door.

"Christine?... I'm Haruhi... Would you like some girl company?..." Haruhi asked. Christine nodded. Takashi moved and Haruhi took his place.

"One more thing..." Christine said with sniffling... She pointed to the dresser to see a note, and a red rose with a black stem. Tamaki walked over and picked up the note and read it out loud.

"I may be gone in human life... But I still linger in the air... I will haunt you until you're dead, CDC... Your obedient servant... OG"

Christine then burst out crying. Haruhi held onto Christine, who leaned into Haruhi.

Tamaki looked to the boys of the host club. They nodded at the same time. Host club knew what to do.

Tamaki knew of the crush Takashi had on Christine, and knew he would have to marry soon. He talked to Takashi, and Takashi agreed to Tamaki's plan on how to get them together.

Christine sighed, sitting in the gardens, wearing a white corset dress. Straps went around her shoulders holding th corset in place. A white skirt connected the corset with a strip of red fabric going straight down the middle. The skirt consisted of three layers. The last layer hit the floor, the second layer hit the calf, and the top layer hit the knee. The dress buttoned in the back with pearls.

On her feet were white strapp heels. The straps going up looked like a spine, as it came around the ankle, it was thin and tied in the back.

Her hair was down but pulled back in places as white diamond flowers held her hair back. A white rose was in her hands and she twirled it around.

"A masquerade, uh?" She whispered to herself. She had everything she needed, but a mask.

She turned and sighed as she saw a box. The twins, her new brothers, came by and left the rose and the box with her. She opened the box and unfolded the first layer of wrapping paper to see a mask. It was a white mask with red lines going around the eyes and down the nose. Gold curvy lines decorated the mask as well. The middle top of the mask came up and make a crescent moon that had red lines coming through the middle of the points to meet at the point right between the eyes. She smiled and tied it one.

She then stood up with the box and placed the box on a table on the way in of the dance hall. She took a deep breath and entered and the theme of Phantom of the Opera came. Everyone stopped and stared.

"She's gorgeous.."

"Who IS she?"

"Please welcome... Christine Daae!" The twins said through a microphone. Everyone gasped and questions sprung through the air. Music began and the song Masquerade came on. Christine smiled and sung along with the group performance while dancing which of the host club members. Her eyes narrowed when she notice that Takashi wasn't there.

She grew fond of him and stuck with him during club hours and she fell in love with him. But what she didn't know... Was that Takashi fell in love with her. Christine knew he had to marry after he graduated, and sighed at the thought before singing the end of the song.

~~Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade.

Masquerade!

Hide your face, so the world will never find you!

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade.

Masquerade!

Look around -

there's another

mask behind you!

Masquerade!

Burning glances,

turning heads.

Masquerade!

Stop and stare

at the sea of smiles

around you!

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows,

spinning reds.

Masquerade!

Take your fill -

let the spectacle

astound you!~~

The music all of a sudden stopped, and the lights went out. Christine felt hands go around her, and screamed until a hand closed her mouth. "Shh... It's part of the act..." Takashi's voice said and helped Christine through the crowd and placed her at the foot of the stairs and climbed up them and stood at the top. The lights came back on.

People around were Christine use to stand gasped and heard the spot light go towards the stairs. Their eyes followed. A wide eyed Christine, looking up at the figure in the black suit and phantom mask.

Christine was breathing heavily but quiet. She was trembling. Takashi took a step down and held out his hand to Christine. She walked up each stair slowly and held out her hand and let Takashi's wrap his around hers. He then spun her around and let his other arm go around her waist and picked her up and carried her the rest of the way up the stair case.

Once at the top, the lights went out and the floor gave. Christine screamed again and buried her face in Takashi's chest. The floor closed when the light came on. Everyone screamed and looked toward the host club members.

"We all would like for you to look outside," Tamaki said with a soft smile.

Christine stood on the concret, her mask off. She looked around for Takashi but saw no one. She heard doors open and closing. She spun at a sound, and got scared.

"This is not funny anymore!" She yelled, getting scared.

"Shh..." From behind her, she turned and saw Takashi.

~~Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness wakes and stirs imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Helpless to resist the notes I write...

For I compose the music of the night

Slowly, gently, Night unfurls it's Splendor

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Hearing is believing, music is deceiving

Hard as lightening, soft as candlelight.

Dare you trust the music of the night?

Close your Eyes –

For your eyes will only tell the truth

And the truth isn't what you want to see

In the dark it is easy to pretend

That the truth is what it ought to be.

Softly, deftly, Music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you

Open up your mind, Let your fantasies unwind

In this Darkness which you know you cannot fight,

The Darkness of the Music of the Night!

Close your eyes -

Start a journey through a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before

Close your eyes -

And let music set you free.

Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, Sweet Intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savor each Sensation

Let the dream begin, Let your darker side give in

To the Power of the music that I write,

The Power of the Music of the Night!~~

Takashi sung. Both Takashi and Christine out of breath. Christine due to the power in his voice that controlled her.

"I love you, Christine..." Takashi whispered. Christine froze and looked at him, and smiled. "I love you too, Takashi!" And cue music...

~~[Takashi]

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you

[Christine]

Say you'll love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summer time

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you

[Takashi]

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

[Christine]

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

[Takashi]

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Christine, that's all I ask of you

[Christine]

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

[Both]

Share each day with me, each night, each morning

[Christine]

Say you love me

[Takashi]

You know I do

[Both]

Love me, that's all I ask of you.~~

They kiss. Takashi lifts Christine off her feet, into his arms and holds her, before letting her back down on the ground and holds her hands.

~~[Both]

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Love me, that's all I ask of you~~

The both sung and kissed as Takashi got on one knee and held out a box. Christine, with a shaking hand, took it and opened it and smiled. She nodded. "I will!" She then tackled him into a hug and let Takashi take the box and put a ring on her left ring finger.

The ring was silver with a sapphire ontop with small diamonds wrapped around it in a rose fashion.

Takashi then slipped his mask off and kissed her. Girls from the ball saw this and was crying from the love, some crying for Takashi was now taken, some clapping and happy.

~A year goes by~ /Did I mention Christine and Takashi were in the same grade?\

"Somehow... I regret... Doing the French late 1800's wedding theme..." Christine said... The twins chuckled and fixed the dress after she put it on. They then fixed her make up and her hair.

They then helped her to the doors and gave her a bouquet of red roses.

The doors opened and the music sounded.

Takashi's eyes widened.

Christine wore a white elegant white ballroom wedding dress. Her sleeves were angel sleeves and were see through that connected to a corset. Ruffles went down the middle of the corset and went into a design of swirls and curves of the connecting skirt. A black ribbon adorned around her neck in a choker with one pearl hanging in the middle. Pearls hung from Christine's ears.

On her left hand was the engagement rinng. On the main rose showing in the bouquet was a black ribbon with the ring the phantom gave her.

Her make up was light. A light red for the eye shadow and a light red rose lipstick color on her lips. Her shoes were ivory elegant late 1800 lace on ankle wedding boots.

She smiled as she stopped infront of Takashi and looked to the preacher. They said their vows and when it was time to walk back down the aisle, they played the theme song of the phantom of the opera.

She looked to Takashi, who shrugged and bent down and kissed her, who kissed back, and both went down the aisle. Christine smiled at all the guest who came and gave a sad smile to the ghost of the phantom.

They went out of the church and went to the reception, then left for Paris, France.


End file.
